


The Brit and The Hunter

by Little_Red



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Amused Ketch, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempt at Humor, British Men of Letters, Brother-Sister Relationships, Death Threats, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Saving People Hunting Things, Slow Burn, Smitten but clueless Mick, Stalker, Strained Relationships, Swearing, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red/pseuds/Little_Red
Summary: What happens when the posh Mick Davies of the British Men of Letters meets a quiet country girl? Is there more to her than meets the eye?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The pictures are not mine, but the collage is. I know that people do not like reading OFC fics, but I love writing them. I had an idea and I ran with it. This is my first Mick Davies fic, so bear with me as I get used to writing him. I put a lot of thought and research into this, so be nice. But also remember that it is fiction!!! So keep an open mind please. This is set somewhere between Mary leaving and the Winchesters being arrested. And in this AU, the British Men of Letters and the Winchesters are on friendly terms, more trusting (to an extent) and working together more often. 
> 
> I don’t want to give too much away, there’s a bit of a surprise twist in the middle. Some langauge. Possible trigger warnings near the end? (language and death threats mainly.)

 

*****

**_Evan’s POV_ **

“Hello? Sam? Dean?….. Cas? Hello?…. is anyone home?” I bellowed out as I made my way into the bunker.

Upon hearing no answer, I sighed heavily and dropped my bags to the ground, they were obviously off on another hunt.

“Of course, I call to let them know that I’m stopping by and they don’t answer the phone or even bother being here.” I grumbled, annoyed at them. But I also couldn’t blame them. I had almost completely cut off all contact with them after…. after _he_ died.

Him. Dammit… I knew coming back here was a bad idea, this places was full of memories of him.

“I can’t even say his name.” I whispered to myself, “What am I doing here?”

I knew why I was here. I had taken off after he died, pretty much cut off all contact with Sam and Dean. I didn’t even know how Cas was fairing. I only checked in every few months. If that. It was past time I came for a visit. Tossing my phone on the war room table, I wandered through the bunker, trailing my fingers along various surfaces, remembering and reacquainting myself with the place that I had called home for almost two years. I had missed the place. As well as the boys, I shouldn’t have stayed away for so long.

My wanderings soon lead me to the kitchen, and I stood in the doorway, remembering times gone by. Throwing popcorn at Sam while Dean told us to stop wasting it. Me shoving a handful of popcorn down Dean’s shirt, only to run away screaming and laughing as he chased me around the room while Sam laughed at us. I remembered hot chocolate and late night talks with Sam, which usually ended up with us trying to prank Dean somehow. I remembered the first time I cooked in here, I had two grown men crowding around me like cats crying for attention. I had to smack their hands away from the food repeatedly, and then laughed when they burnt their fingers trying to steal hot food from the pan. I remembered the mornings where Dean and I fought repeatedly over the last cup of coffee,  Dean insisting that he should get it because he was bigger. I’d insist that I needed it because I was smaller and needed more energy. Which he countered with the brilliant argument that he needed it because he was older, and I’d respond with “Ok Gramps” or something along those lines. And then I was screaming and laughing as he tried to tickle me into saying sorry. And by the time we finished our little fight, Sam would be walking away with the last of the coffee.

“This place is full of memories, both good and bad.” I murmured, “More good than bad.”

I wandered further into the kitchen and looked everything over, trying to determine what I could make. Cooking always helped calm my mind. And if the boys were not home in time, I could always freeze whatever I made, they would love having a fully stocked freezer again. I went to the iPod player that we kept in the kitchen, smiling when I saw that all my playlists were still on it. Pressing play, I cranked up my favorite country music playlist, humming along to the music as I assembled the ingredients that I would need.

*****

**_Mick’s POV_ **

We were following the Winchesters and the angel to their bunker, and during the entire drive, I wondered what the outdated place looked like, and optimistic that we could all work together. Ketch was silent as we drove; probably pondering why the Americans invited us to their home base. We pulled up next to the impala, which Sam was standing next to and staring at a set of tire tracks and then looking at Dean.

“Someone was here.” he said, looking over at us suspiciously as we got out of the car.

I raised my hands, shrugging at them, “It wasn’t us Mate.” I told them, careful to stay on their good side. We really needed to be able to work together.

All three Winchesters and the angel pulled their weapons as they carefully entered the bunker, Ketch and I following suit. As we descended the iron staircase, I looked around carefully, it was wide open and neatly organized. And surprisingly comfortable. But nothing looked out of place. A light footstep in a hallway drew all out attention and all weapons were trained in the direction that the footsteps were coming from.

“SAM!” the angel… Castiel, barked suddenly, nodding his head at something,

Sam looked over and swore loudly, “Wait! Dean!… It’s Evan.”

Dean lowered his gun, looking at him quickly, “Are you sure?” he demanded at the same time a short, dark haired woman rounded the corner.

Ketch and Mary cocked their guns and she squeaked, freezing in place with her arms raised, eyes flitting from face to face.

“Dean… who is Evan and where is he?” Mary asked, “Who is this girl?”

The terrified girl was staring at Ketch and Mary, fear radiating off her. “Hey!” Dean snapped, holstering his gun and stepping in front of her. “We know her. This is Evan Owens.”

The girl, Evan latched on to Dean’s arm and peered around him at Ketch and Mary, still terrified of the two people aiming guns at her.

“Evan Owens?” I muttered to myself, “Why does that sound so familiar?” I never heard her mentioned in the Winchester history, but the name tugged at a memory, something distant that I had heard once before, but I wasn’t sure where I had heard the name before.

“Evan?” Mary repeated, looking the girl over as she put away her gun. Ketch lowered his gun and put it away, as she stared at him with wide eyes. He smirked at her, and I scowled as she ducked behind Dean again. I wasn’t sure why I cared that he scared her or smiled at her but I did.

“Who is this Evan girl?” Mary asked, watching as Dean pulled the girl… Evan.. into a tight hug, murmuring something into her hair. She nodded and stepped around him to hug Sam, shooting Mary, Ketch and myself wary looks. Once she was done hugging Sam, she hugged the angel and I wished that she’d hug me.

“ _Where did that desire come from_?” I thought to myself, as I watched her interact with the brothers and angel.

“What are you doing here?” Sam asked, pulling her into side hug, as if scared to let her go. I frowned, assuming that they were lovers, or had been lovers at some point.

“I… I came for a visit.” she said softly. “I felt really bad about how I left things…”

“Evan… you needed to go.. it wasn’t good for you to stay here. Dean and I were happy that you got out.” he replied, hugging her tighter, causing her to let out a little squeak when he squeezed her too tight. “Sorry..si… Evan!”

“Who is this?” Mary asked again, looking annoyed at her sons.

“Isn’t it obvious Mary…. she’s sleeping with one or both of your sons.” Ketch announced as his gaze swept over her tiny form appraisingly.

At his words, Mary crossed her arms and cocked her head, looking Evan over carefully.

“Uhh no..no no no.” Dean stuttered out, “That is not what is happening here!”

“Considering who she is, that would be most improper.” Castiel said gravely, narrowing his eyes at Ketch.

“Then who is she!” Mary said, exasperated, “It’s about damn time that you told me!”

“Time… wait… what’s the date?” Dean said suddenly, ignoring his mother and checking his phone, “Shouldn’t you be training right now?”

“Well… uh.. I’m taking a break and I was considering maybe not…” she started before Sam spun her around to face him, grasping her shoulders and giving her a little shake.

“No Evan!!! You are the only one in this family who made anything of their lives. I wanted to be a lawyer and I couldn’t… my family needed me… but you… look how far you’ve made it…. you cannot stop now!”

“Sam…” she started before Dean interrupted her.

“No Evan. Sam is right… you can’t back out now.” he growled at her, looking like he was ready to start in a lecture of some sort.

“WHO THE HELL IS THIS GIRL” Mary suddenly snapped loudly, effectively cutting off the conversation. “If she’s not sleeping with one of you and you call her family.. who the hell is she?”

“Mom..” Sam started, causing Evan to jerk away from him with wide eyes.

“Ma…mom…MOM?” she stuttered out, looking from Sam to Dean then back at Mary, “As in your mother, Mary? Your DEAD mother Mary?”

“Dead?” Ketch repeated, exchanging a look with me “Well that answers a lot of questions on our end.”

“Yes it does” I replied, before looking at the girl, “Please Ms… Owens was it? Continue.”

Evan ignored me and turned, wild angry eyes on each of the boys, Castiel included. “So your mother comes back from the dead and you never told me? Who else came back from the dead? Did… he?”

Castiel closed his eyes and shook his head sadly, making me wonder what that was all about.

“Mom……” Sam started before sighing and looking at his brother, “I honestly don’t know how to say this… we were kind of hoping it’d never come up… not anytime soon that is.”

That’s when something seemed to break in her. I don’t know what it was but she seemed to… shatter.

“I can’t do this. I should have never come back.” she said dully, before turning to Mary. “I’m sorry… I’m so so sorry. I never thought that I’d meet you… and well… none of this will be easy for you… I’m sure hearing about Adam wasn’t.”

“Who is Adam? And why are you sorry?” Mary replied, reaching out to touch Evan’s arm.

Evan spun around before Mary had a chance to comfort her, glaring at Sam and Dean. “You never told her about Adam? He died because of you… was brought back because of you… and now is trapped in the cage… because of you.” she growled, “And you never had the decency to tell your mother about him? Or me?”

“Evan.. it’s not that we didn’t want to tell her, it’s that we didn’t know how.” Dean started, “Please.. I’m sorr…..” he trailed off as Evan stormed out of the room, and down the hallway she had first emerged from.

“Ok.. what is going on.” Mary demanded, looking down the hallway that Evan had disappeared down, then back at her sons. “Start talking. Now.”

“You never told you mother?” Castiel said coldly, glaring at the two brothers. He didn’t seem so awkward or confused right now, he looked downright wrathful.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances. There was something that they were not telling us, several things apparently.

“Who is she?” Ketch demanded, “And why does her name sound vaguely familiar.”

“She’s… ahhh… she used to hunt with us. But she quit…. after…. after Gadreel died.” Sam explained, “She loved him very much, and losing him broke her heart.”

“Whose is Gadreel?” I asked, not recognizing the name.

“He was my brother.” Castiel, spoke up. “He died trying to save the lives of myself and other angels. Telling Evander that he didn’t make it was one of the hardest things I ever did.”

“Evander?” I repeated, brow furrowing.

“That’s her name. Evander Leeann Owens.” Castiel explained flatly, narrowing his eyes at the brothers. “But Sam.. Dean…why did you not tell your mom about Adam? Or Evan?”

“Adam?” Mary asked, “Who is this Adam that you keep talking about?”

“Oh I can answer that.” I announced, “Adam Milligan. Deceased at age 20. Son of Kate Milligan and John Winchester. Both deceased.”

Mary looked at me in surprise then turned pain filled eyes at Sam and Dean. “John had another son… Adam?” she said flatly.

“He never cheated on you, mom.” Dean rushed out, “You were long gone… we didn’t find out about him until shortly before..after.. during his death.”

Mary looked at Dean in confusion, causing Sam to speak up. “Ghouls. Him and his mom were killed by ghouls.”

“Until Zachariah resurrected him.” Cas announced, still glaring at the brothers.

Mary looked at him, mouth opening and closing silently.

“So you dead brother is alive?” I asked, “Quite a habit of your families.” I looked at Mary, raising a brow.

“He’s alive… but he’s trapped in a cage with Michael and we can’t get him out.” Dean explained quietly, before rubbing his neck and sighing. “Look, it’s a long story and we will explain it all, but Adam isn’t the issue here.”

“Yes, this mystery girl of yours is.” Ketch replied, “I’m assuming that she was related to Adam Milligan in some way?”

“Yes.” Dean ground out, “Evander is also the daughter of Kate Milligan and John Winchester. She is our sister.”

Mary closed her eyes, sighing heavily. “Older or younger?” she ground out. “Is she older or younger than your brother?”

“Older… Kate gave her up for adoption. She went to her new parents immediately, Kate never even held her. From what we have gathered, Dad didn’t even know about her.” Sam told her, before walking over and hugging her. “I’m sorry mom.”

“That explains how we never knew about her.” I commented, looking over at Ketch.

“How did you meet?” Mary demanded, pulling away to look up at the overly large Winchester.

“She tracked us down. She wanted to know more about her family.” Dean explained, “It took her years to find us.”

“But… she lead a really good life.” Sam added, “She never had to deal with hunting, well aside from the hunting she did with her family. She’s very outdoorsy. Loves to hunt, fish and go camping.”

Mary chuckled, “I’m guessing John’s side coming through. She even looks like him, with all that dark hair and eyes. But, oh is she ever short.”

I had to smile at that, the girl was a tiny little thing.

“So she was never a hunter? Aside from killing Bambi?” Mary asked, seemingly wanting to know everything about her…. stepdaughter.

“She hunted with us for a bit, but she mainly did research, she kept more behind the scenes.” Dean went on, “She did save my life once. Shot a werewolf right between the eyes. With an silver tipped arrow….. from over 100 yards away. That’s when we learned a big secret about her.”

“Oh?” Marry asked, crossing her arms and looking up at Dean. “What secret?”

“She’s a championship archer.” Dean replied proudly.

Sam nudged him in the ribs. “Dude. It’s more than that. She’s an Olympic champion.” he explained, “And yes Dean, there is a difference.”

“What?” Mary asked, looking shocked. “She went to the Olympics?”

“Went or qualified?” Ketch asked, looking interested.

That’s when it occurred to me. “Wait… Evan Owens the Olympic champion?” I asked incredulously. “No wonder her name sounded familiar…. I always thought that she was a guy.”

“The one and the same.” Sam said proudly, “ And she is actually a three time Olympic champion. She’s won two gold’s and a silver. We watched her in the 2012 games. I never thought that I would have a sister, let alone see her win a gold medal… in the Olympics.” he was smiling fondly as he spoke, he clearly loved his sister.

“First time I ever cared to watch them.” Dean admitted, shaking his head. “Actually…  the Olympics are coming up, she should be getting ready for them. I won’t let her drop out of them, she’s worked too hard.”

“So that’s what you meant about training then.” I guessed, “Is she going back to defend her title?”

“I have no idea, we haven’t really spoken much in the last couple of years.” Sam said, “She cut off almost all contact after losing Gadreel. She needed the time away to mourn.”

“She kept in touch every couple of months, an email or text message to let us know that she was alright. But she always called on holidays or birthdays.” he added, “Look, go sit down over there and I will go get Evan and we can all talk.”

I looked towards the library and large tables that he had gestured too, making my way over to them as Sam disappeared down the hallway. Dean went to a little side bar, gathering some glasses and a bottle of whiskey, setting them down in the middle of the first table before sitting down by his mom and pouring himself a glass.

Ketch took the bottle from him, pouring us each a glass as I sat down, sniffing the air discreetly, at the same time that Dean inhaled deeply. “She cooked. Evan cooked.” he groaned appreciatively.

“It does smell good.” I commented, just realizing how hungry I was.

“I will go check on it.” Mary offered, going to stand up.

“Wait… You don’t cook, remember.” Dean grumbled as he drained his glass and stood up, stopping when Sam walked into the room.

“She’s gone.” he announced, holding up a piece of paper. “Says she needed to get away and that we needed to deal with some stuff. She said that she will be back in a few days.”

Dean took the pair from his brother and read it out loud:

_“Dear Sam and Dean, I’m sorry to show up so suddenly, and disrupt everything in your lives. I should have waited for you to call me, rather than just show up and make myself at home. I apologize for that. Please explain everything to your mom. I will call in a few days and then maybe I can come back to talk. There’s a lasagna in the oven, it will be ready by 5:30. There’s salads in the fridge and homemade bread sticks in the pantry. I went shopping, so the fridge is stocked up, as is the pantry. The freezer is also full and I idjit proofed the freezer meals as usual. Love you, Evan.”_

“Dammit.” Dean growled, “I should have know that she’d  run first chance she got.”

“How could she have left?” I asked, looking at the front entrance, which I could clearly see from where I was sitting.

“Easy, she left through the garage, where she would have parked her truck.” he explained, “I could go after her but I should let her cool down a bit first.”

“I think that would be best.” Castiel said, “She was really upset… not that I blame her. I would be too.”

“Enough with the guilt trip Cas!” he snapped “I am going to go get the lasagna out. Can someone come help me with the plates and stuff?”

“I’ll help.” I volunteered, draining my glass and getting up to help him. Mary followed us, and I could hear Ketch asking about the garage and how big this place was.

*****

**_Mick’s POV_ **

It was late, so the Winchesters offered us a place to stay for the night. Ketch and Dean brought the cars inside, and retrieved our overnight bags. Sam showed us to two of the many rooms that were in the bunker.

“Here you go, I know it’s not a four star hotel, but it’s clean, warm and dry.” he announced as he pushed open the door to the first room. The room was definitely older, the bed and furniture were dated but in very good condition. The walls were bare and the lighting was soft, but it was indeed clean and dry.

“It most certainly isn’t but if you continue to feed us like you did, I am sure that we can survive.” I replied, smiling at the tall hunter, “Thank you Sam.”

“Are your quarters down here?” Ketch asked as he opened the door to his room, looking around with disinterest.

“No, these are the guest rooms, our rooms are in the next hallway.” he explained, gesturing to his right. “Moms and Evan’s room are over there as well.”

“Very well.” Ketch nodded at Sam “Thank you for your hospitality.”

“You’re welcome, there’s a bathroom down at the end of the hallway” Sam added, pointing down at the largest door at the end of the hall, “Feel free to take a shower, there’s towels in there already.”

“Thank you again Sam” I told him, smiling at him. We really needed to get along, working together would benefit everyone.

Sam smiled at me and left us.  I went into my room, suddenly exhausted and needing some sleep. After a quick shower, I fell asleep almost immediately, absently noting the pillow seemed to smell like perfume.

It was a few hours later when I jerked away, the persistent buzzing of a phone finally rousing me from my much needed slumber. I groggily reached out for my phone, only to see no messages or calls. Frowning, I clicked on the light and looked around for the source of the buzzing. A sudden flash of light on the far dresser caught my eye, curious I got out of bed to investigate. It was an iPhone, with a fancy cameo cell case. It wasn’t mine or Ketch’s so it had to belong to one of the Winchesters. I went to put it back when the screen light up, and I stared in shock at the messages that appeared on the screen.

_“Why are you not answering your phone?”_

_“WHERE ARE YOU?”_

_“How dare you leave me? NO ONE EVER LEAVES ME”_

_“Slut.”_

_“If you are with another guy, I will kill you both.”_

_“You can’t hide forever.”_

_“I will find you. And I will kill you.”_

_“Nobody will even miss you. No one wants you. That’s why your birth parents gave you away. I’m all you got. And you left me. And for that, you will die.”_

_“You can’t run to your brothers. They don’t want or care about you. They can’t save you Evan.”_

_“You’re mine Evan. I get to decided if you live or die. And I have decided that I am going to kill you Evan.”_

_I’m going to kill you, you worthless cunt.“_

I ran to the door, pulling it open, "SAM!! DEAN!!!! YOU ARE GOING TO WANT TO SEE THIS!” I yelled as I made my way back to the main area of the bunker. Ketch threw open his door as I passed his room, gun drawn.

“What’s going on? He demanded, looking around checking for an attack.

"Their sister, Evan… she’s in trouble.” I told him as I hurried down the hallway, “Big trouble.”

“What’s going on?” Dean demanded suddenly as I arrived at the entrance to their hallway. Sam and Mary were both stumbling out of their rooms, looking exhausted. Castiel came hurrying down the far hallway, angel blade clutched tightly in his hand.

“Your sister is in trouble.” I explained, holding out her phone “This was in my room, I woke up when someone called it.”

Dean took the phone, his face paling as his eyes ran over the screen. Sam reached over to grab the phone and he looked at it with Mary.

Sam’s jaw clenched as he opened the phone and looked through it. “There’s almost a hundred texts from this person. As well as emails.” he muttered, fingers tapping the screen. “And her social media sites all seem to have the same person blocked… wait… there’s several accounts but they all seem to be from the same person. Same guy.  And every account has sent various threatening messages.”

“Who is this guy?” Dean growled, “And why was her phone in your room?” he looked at me suspiciously.

“I don’t know Mate, I found it on the dresser.” I shot back, “As soon as I saw the texts, I came straight to you.”

“Why her phone in your room in the first place?” Dean snapped, pushing past me and heading toward our rooms. We all followed him, Sam at a slower pace as he looked through her phone. Dean stormed into my room and opened the dresser, revealing some neatly folded clothes in an array of cameo styles, and several pairs of jeans.

“It looks like she was staying in this room.” Ketch commented as he opened the other dresser and pulled out a lacy pink bra.

Dean glared at him, “Quit touching my sister’s underwear! She is _off_ limits!!!” he snarled, reaching out for the bra. Mary intervened, taking the bra and shoving it back into the dresser drawer. Ketch just smirked, and I frowned at him, shaking my head slightly. Sleeping with the Winchesters little sister would not help us earn their trust and support.

“Why would she be in this room?” Dean repeated, looking confused.

“Humans tend me be sentimental.” Castiel said, looking around the room.

“Meaning?” Ketch asked, waiting for the angel to elaborate.

“She shared her room with Gadreel.” he stated simply.

“O…Kay.” Ketch said slowly, giving the angel a weird look, “Meaning?”

“Meaning that she left here because she couldn’t stand being here without him.” Mary replied, “So of course she couldn’t sleep in the same room that she shared with him. I get that.” she looked sad, and I could tell that she was thinking about her dead husband.

Dean closed his eyes and sighed, “Of course. I should have known he muttered.”

Sam looked up from her phone, “The note was taped to the door of her room. I didn’t even go in.” he explained, “But I think I figured out who the guy is. She was set up on a blind date, after they told her to ‘get over’ her ex, Gad, who they think dumped her. She finally agreed, more to shut them up than anything. She went on a few dates with this Derek guy, but broke it off when he became overly attached and possessive of her. That’s when he started stalking her. It started small at first, but quickly escalated to the point where he was following her at all hours of the day and threatening any guy she talked to.”

“How do you know all that?” Dean asked, anger and worry for his sister radiating off of him.

“She kept a detailed list of everything on her phone. From how she was set up with him to why she broke up with him. Every time he contacted her or threatened her, she wrote it down.” Sam explained.

“Smart girl.” I said, “We will help you find her, as much as we are allowed too.”

Sam smiled gratefully at me, looking down when the phone buzzed in his hand.

“I reported your truck as stolen. See you soon Evan.” he read out loud, his fingers tightening on the phone.

“Oh my god.” Mary breathed, “She’s out there all alone. We have to find her. John would want us to”

“Dean, didn’t you give her another phone? One for emergencies?” Castiel asked, looking scared for his friends sister.

“Yes… thank you Cas.” Dean told him, pulling out his phone and quickly punching in a number. We were all quiet for a few minutes as we listened to the phone ring.

“Hello?” I heard could hear her say faintly when the phone was finally answered. “Dean? Is that you? What do you want?”

“Evan! Where are you?” Dean demanded gruffly, the relief at hearing her voice evident.

“I’m somewhere.” she replied, “Why do you care?”

“I care because you are my sister. And I’m sorry. Now come home.”

“No.”

“Evan… we found your phone. We know what is going on. Come home now, please.” Dean pleaded, “We can protect you.”

“He won’t stop.”

Sam reached over and took the phone from his brother. “Evan, where are you? He reported your truck as stolen.. if you get pulled over he can find you. Pull over, ditch your truck and find somewhere safe. We will come get you.”

“I’m on my way to Colorado. I stopped for the night, in Colby.” she said, “I can drive back to you…”

“No, stay where you are. We will come get you.” Dean ordered. “Please stay in your room. We will be right there.”

“Ok.. Dean I’m-” she started, but was cut off when there was a loud bang and she screamed, dropping the phone, there was some muffled yelling and then a loud crunch and the line went dead.

*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick learns that there is more to Evan than meets the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is a slow burn fic!!! It will pick up more in later chapters, I just wanted to get more of a background on Evan. There are some mentions of blood, violence, stalking and kidnapping. Werewolves and attempts at humor. I am a little iffy on the humor parts…. I find them lacking, but it might just be me lol

*****

**_Mick’s POV_ **

“Evan? EVAN?” Dean yelled, “Sonofabitch! Come on Sammy, we gotta go!”

Dean headed back to his room presumably to change. “Sam?” I called out, as he headed out of the room, “Perhaps Mr. Ketch and I should go with you? We have resources that could be of service.”

“Yes!” Dean bellowed as he headed down the hallway, “You will come with us, but we are taking my car and my car only.” Sam smiled tightly at me and disappeared down the hall with his mother and angel friend.

“Great.” Ketch drawled, “Why travel in luxury and comfort, when you can travel in style?”

“Please Mr. Ketch.” I said quietly to the imposing man standing next to me, “Try not to antagonize them, we do want them to trust us.”

“That doesn’t mean that I have to be nice to them.” he replied, sniffing disdainfully.

“That’s exactly what it means.” I muttered, as I turned to go get dressed, “So please be as nice as you can, Mr. Ketch. I know that it is out of character for you, but we need them to be on our side.”

“I will do my best Mr. Davies.” he called over his shoulder as he left the room.

“ _Great_.” I thought to myself, “ _this could be a very long car ride_.”

I soon found myself in the back of the impala with Ketch,  while Dean drove and Sam looked for police reports. Cas and Mary had stayed at the bunker, there not being enough room in the car and Dean insisting that we all ride together, claiming that there was no time to waste. Ketch was looking around at the interior of the car with a raised eyebrow and Dean was glaring at him in the rear view mirror.

_“Yup. This will be a long car ride.”_ I thought to myself once again. I caught Sam’s eye in the rear view mirror and I could see the same thoughts written on his face, which were quickly overshadowed by worry as his search failed to turn up any clues.

I didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

*****

**_Evan’s POV_ **

“No, stay where you are. We will come get you.” Dean ordered me. “Please stay in your room. We will be right there.”

I closed my eyes as I heard his assuring words, I really did want to go home. I clutched the phone tighter and started to tell him which motel I was at.

“Ok.. Dean I’m-” I was cut off when the power cut out and the door was kicked open. I screamed and dropped my phone as my fight or flight instinct took over. I was not going to let him get me, not this way. I scrambled up off the bed and bolted, trying to get away from my attacker, I had only made it two feet when I felt him grab my arm. Screaming, I turned and swung at him, feeling my fist connect with his jaw, the fleshy thud barely audible over the crunch of my knuckles breaking. Derek swore and released me, giving me a chance to escape. I was almost at the door when he tackled me from behind, causing me to hit the ground painfully, the wind knocked out of me as he landed on my back. In a last ditch effort to escape, I threw my head back, hearing a loud crunch as my skull connected with his nose. He swore again but didn’t get off of me or loosen his grip.

“Derek!! No!!! Please don’t do this!” I shrieked as I fought to get away from him, my terror making my voice shrill. I cried out as one of my arms was pulled behind my back, making me fight harder to get away as I felt something cold and metallic click around my wrist. Panicking, I jerked my arm away, crying out loudly when the metal bit into my skin harshly as my arm was pulled behind my back again and something else clicked onto my free wrist, jarring my injured knuckles. I twisted my arms and fought against what I now knew to be handcuffs, stilling when I was pushed further into the carpet. “ _What is he going to do to me? Where did he get the handcuffs_?” raced through my mind as I tasted blood and listened to Derek barking orders at me. Once I focused on what he was saying, I felt equal parts of rage and fear flow through me.

“…… we are taking you to the police station, where you will be charged with grand theft auto, attempted murder and resisting arrest.” a voice droned on. A voice that was definitely not Derek’s. And whoever was holding me was not Derek either.

_“Police? Theft? Murder?”_ I thought desperately. _“What was going on?”_

“Wait!!!” I cried out loudly, “What did I steal? I drove my own truck here! I didn’t steal anything! And I most certainly did not try to kill anyone!!!”

The voice stopped talking and the person holding me pulled me to my feet so look at them. I squinted in the dim light as I looked at several tactical clad men who surrounded me. The power came back on suddenly, flooding the room with light and I could see that they were all cops. SWAT from the look of it.

“Shit.” One of them muttered, “She’s bleeding.”

He left to grab a towel and I stared at the rest of the armed cops who still had guns trained on me. The one who was holding me, had a broken nose and a pissed off look on his face. Another had put his gun down and was holding his jaw gingerly, while looking at me in shock. He was obviously the one I had punched.

“She looks familiar.” The cop next to him muttered, looking me over curiously as he lowered his gun. The cop I had punched nodded slightly in agreement.

“You say that Chevy Silverado 1500 black pickup truck out there is yours?” the leader of the SWAT team questioned as he came into the room and stood in front of me.

“Y… ye… yes Sir.” I stammered out, flinching away from the first guy as he reached out to wipe my face.

“Easy.” He soothed, “I just want to try and stop the bleeding.” he dabbed at my split lip while I stared up at the lead cop. Or Sergeant from the looks of it.

“An Evan Owens called and reported his truck as missing, and said that the woman who took it is armed and extremely dangerous.” he told me, looking me over. “I don’t see how you can be dangerous.”

The two cops I injured gave groans of protest at his words, causing me to flinch in fear.

“Sir?” a cop called out as he pulled my bow case up from under the bed, “Take a look at this.”

“WAIT!” I yelled, panicking, I couldn’t have them messing with my bow. “Don’t touch it! Please! It’s worth about $5000. And it’s insured for even more than that!”

“So you admit to the fact that you are armed?” he demanded, stepping closer to the bed, intent on opening the case. “And that you stole from Evan Owens?”

“NO! I’M EVAN OWENS!” I yelled, causing everyone to look at me in shock. “Check my purse over there if you do not believe me! But please do not mess with my bow, if it breaks I won’t be able to get the right fit in time. It’s custom made.”

“In time for what?” he demanded looking at me as he beckoned for someone to hand him my purse.

“The Rio Olympics!” I answered him, already feeling my dreams slip away as my knuckles throbbed painfully.

He just looked at me incredulously as one of the cops swore, lowering his gun.

“Oh shit… Sarge… we just kicked in the door and arrested a three time Olympic champion.” he announced.

“What do you mean?” the sergeant asked as he fished around in my purse for my ID.

“This is Evan Owens. The Olympic archer. She brought home the gold in 2012!” he insisted, at the same time that the sergeant found my ID. He looked it over, and shook his head, his shoulders sagging as he realized just how badly they had messed up.

“Well it looks like someone played quite the joke on you, young lady, any idea who?” he asked as he motioned for them to release me.

The guy who  was still attempting to dab my lip, put the cloth down and gently turned me around so he could undo the cuffs, letting the guy hold me free to check on his nose.

“I am so sorry about this.” the guy who recognized me apologized.  "I thought that I recognized you, I’m Officer Scott. My younger sisters love you, they talk about you all the time, which is how I knew your name……Do you have any idea who would do this?“

"Yes. A guy I went on a few dates with. Derek Kirkland. He didn’t like the fact that I stopped seeing him so he started stalking me. It got so bad that I decided to move, and I am staying with my half brothers, but earlier today I decided to take a road trip. I left my phone at my brothers place, because I couldn’t deal with all the text messages that Derek was sending me.” I babbled on as I cradled my throbbing hand, “They saw some of the texts he sent me, and they called my spare phone to tell me that he reported my truck as stolen, I was talking to them when you came in…. and omg… my brothers! Where is my phone?”

“I’m sorry Miss Owens, it was crushed when we came in.” Scott apologized. “We will get you a new one…. right Sarge?”

“Yes, we will replace it. I am sorry for the misunderstanding Miss Owens.” the sergeant replied, “I’m Sergeant Hamer.”

“I would say that it’s nice to meet you, but considering you just kicked my door down and handcuffed me, I’m not in the most cordial of moods….” I trailed off, raising a brow at him. I tended to get very sassy when angry, which Crowley had said was apparently a Winchester trait.

“I am very sorry Miss Owens, we will replace your phone, and help you get home safely.” he apologized. “I want to take you to the hospital to get your injuries tended to first though.”

I raised a brow at him, glancing around the room and the destroyed door. And my trampled things.

“And we will work things out with the manager.” he added, as he looked over the room.

“What are the chances that you can leave my name out of all this?” I asked, “Because it really would not look good to have a….. misunderstanding like this in the papers right before I go to the Olympics.”

“We will do our best Miss Owens.” he promised, “It was an error on our end, and even though you injured two of my officers, I am willing to overlook it since we were at fault. Let’s get you to the hospital and then you can call your brothers from there, before we go down to the station to work this all out? I want to bring this Derek in for questioning.”

“Yes please.” I sighed, knowing that Dean was going to blow a gasket. “And I think I would like to pack up and check out of here…. just in case.”

“We will take you somewhere safe after we finish at the station.” the sergeant promised as I carefully reached for my bag, ready to start packing up.

“Leave it Miss Owens.” Scott said, “We can pack it all up for you.”

“Thank you Officer Scott.” I replied gratefully, “But my bow comes with me.”

“Fair enough.” Hamer said, as he picked up my bow, “Let’s get you into the ambulance Miss Owens.”

Hamer escorted me out the ambulance, putting my bow safely in the back of his police car, while the paramedics looked me over. I soon found myself loaded into the back of the ambulance with not one but both of the officers I had injured. Awkward.

“Umm…. sorry.” I said sheepishly, around the cold pack that I had pressed against my injured lip. “I… I thought that you were someone else.”

“I know Miss Owens, it’s just going to be hard to live down the fact that someone who isn’t even 5'2 was able to get the drop on us.” the man with the broken nose explained, “But damn, for such a tiny thing, you can really hit hard.”

“You can blame my dad and half brothers for that.” I mumbled, “They always say someone as tiny as me needs to know how to defend herself.”

“Well they will be quite proud of you.” he replied, “But I for one will be saying that you were 5'9 and a body builder, just to live this down.”

“I’m sorry!!!” I groaned, “I feel really bad about this…. maybe I should have a warning sign taped to my forehead.”

“Yes, something along the lines of  Danger! proceed with caution.” Broken Nose shot back, making Hurt Jaw laugh then groan.

“Or small but dangerous.” he added, shooting me a wink.

By the time we had reached the hospital, we were all teasing each other and the paramedics were chuckling along with us. I got rushed down to X-ray as soon as I got out of the ambulance, and by the time they were done assessing my broken knuckles and had moved me into the ER, I was frantic to call Sam and Dean.

The nurse got ready to give me some painkillers before the doctor came to set my knuckles and stitch my lip up, and I panicked. I needed to call my brothers before the meds kicked in.

“Can I use the phone please?” I asked, holding my good hand up to stop her, “Pain meds make me really loopy. As does cold medication. So I should make phone calls and file reports before I get any meds.”

“We can’t wait too long.” the doctor warned me, as he wheeled me over to a wall phone and went to talk to the sergeant.

I nodded at him and picked up the  phone and took a deep breath as I punched in Sam’s number, knowing that Dean would already be driving out this way.

“Hello? Sam Winchester speaking.” I heard Sam answer after two rings.

“Sam, it’s Evan.” I replied, smiling slightly at his relieved sigh.

“It’s Evan!” he told someone, Dean from the sounds of it and possibly Cas, “Where are you? Are you alright? What happened?  We are on our way to get you.”

“Sam!! Sam!! I’m alright.” I rushed out “There was a misunderstanding over here. But I am fine. I’m with police, and I have to file an official report with them, about Derek. Then I will be moving to a new hotel, if you are not here in time.”

“Ok, call us if you leave and let us know where you are.” Sam demanded, sounding more like Dean than himself.

“I can’t, my phone was broken in the…. misunderstanding.” I told him, “I’m……in the ER right now, but I will call you back as soon as I can.”

“You’re in the ER?” Sam snapped, and I flinched as I heard Dean swearing down the line. “What happened? Evan…. are you alright?”

“I’m fine, it was all a misunderstanding. This is just a precaution.” I assured Sam, not wanting him to know that my Olympic dreams were over. Possibly my whole career. “Listen, I have to go but where are you? And do you have my phone?”

“We are about an hour and a half away.” he replied, “And yes we have your phone… why?

"Good. Ok. so I might still be here.” I told him, “I will call you if I leave.”

“Why might you still be there?… Evan? Hello?” I could hear him say as I hung up the phone.

“Ok let’s get this done.” I told the doctor, who was waiting nearby with Hamer. “And Sergeant? You can start asking me questions. My brothers are bringing my phone. On it I have evidence of everything that Derek ever said or did.”

“Ok good Miss Owens, I will let the doctor work.” he answered me, already moving away. The nurse appeared, giving me a shot in the arm that made me yelp slightly. I hated needles.

“Wait!” I called out, “I’m scared…. this might be the end of my career… can someone stay with me?”

“I will Miss Owens.” Scott said, hurrying over to my side and sitting next to the bed.

“Thank you.” I said gratefully, “And please call me Evan.”

“Only if you call me Scotty.” he answered, smiling at me and letting me grip his hand tightly.

“Ok Evan, I am going to start wrapping your knuckles. The pain meds will start working right away, but we gave you a low dose, since your file says that medications have a weird effect on you and I am going to numb the area.” the doctor told me as he readied a needle.

I squeezed Scotty’s arm with my good hand and flinched, willing to suffer through whatever I had too if it meant that my hand would be alright. If Cas had his grace back, I he could heal me. But as far as I knew, he was graceless.

As if reading my mind, the doctor started talking to me as he gave me the needle, “Ok Miss Owens, this may be uncomfortable… ok it will hurt, but it’s a clean break and you should be as good as new in no time. And I can assure you that we will all be as discreet as possible.” he assured me, making me lean back and sigh in relief.

Maybe my career wasn’t over.

*****

**_Mick’s POV_ **

Dean drove like a madman after Evan called, hell bent on getting to his sister as soon as possible.

“Dude, she’s safe. She’s with the police.” Sam kept assuring him, “This Derek guy can’t get to her while she is with the police.”

“He’s right Mate.” I spoke up, “At least she isn’t alone.”

“But she’s in the hospital.” Dean growled, before growing silent and driving faster.

I leaned back n my seat with a sigh, it had been a long day and I only want to see Evander safe, then get some sleep. Though I found it odd that I was so worried about a girl I had just met, one that never even said hello to me. Maybe it was just wanting to get on the Winchesters good side, maybe it was just me trying to be a good, decent person. Whatever it was, I was invested.

We made it to the hospital in record time, and Dean strode into the front desk “Evan Owens?” he demanded, “What room is she in?”

“And who are you?” the desk nurse replied, barely looking at him

“I’m Dean Winters. This is my brother Sam. We are her older brothers.” he replied stiffly.

“Evan’s brothers?” a police officer said, approaching us, and looking us over carefully.

“Yes.” Sam replied, “Is she alright? Where is she?”

“She’s just finishing up with the Sergeant, her hand has already been set.” he replied, “Come, I’m Officer Scott, I can take you to her.”

“Set?” Dean repeated, “What do you mean set?”

“She broke her knuckles punching that guy in the jaw.” Scott said, waving at a cop whose jaw was bruised and swollen, “And she head butted  that guy and broke his nose.. for such a tiny thing, your sister sure can really pack a punch!”

The two officers that he had indicated grunted at his words, but both were smiling and shaking their heads.

“They don’t seem too upset.” Ketch commented, looking at the injured officers with interest.

“And you are?” a new voice said, as he stepped in our path. He looked like the one in charge, a sergeant from the looks of it.

“I’m Mick Davies.” I introduced myself, and nodded at Ketch “And this is Arthur Ketch. We are friends of the family, visiting from London.”  

Dean spoke up then, before the sergeant could respond, “I’m Dean Winters, this is my brother Sam. Evan hasn’t met our two friends yet, they’ve been gone for some years now.” he explained as he reached out to shake the sergeants hand.

“Nice to meet you Mr. Winters, I am Sergeant Hamer.” he replied, shaking Dean’s hand. “Your sister is over here, she’s been discharged. She logged on to all her social media sites and showed us what she could of her stalker. She had a timeline saved into her email drafts and all we need is a copy of the text messages that he sent her. Then we can put a APB out on him. We have already canceled the one that went out on her truck.”

I had to admit, I was impressed by how thorough the local police were being, they were really pulling out all the stops. Hamer led us over to bed, where Evan was sitting cross legged and laughing with a young man about something on the computer screen in front of them. Evan looked up when we approached, breaking into a big smile when she saw Sam and Dean.

“Sam! Dean!! You made it!” she called out, carefully hopping down off the bed and launching herself at Dean hugging him before turning to Sam.

“Oh!” she giggled, turning back to the young man who was watching her in awe, “These are my brothers Sam an-”

“Dean Winters.” Dean interrupted her smoothly, nodding at the young man before turning Evan to look at him.

“How much pain medication did they give you?” he demanded, as he frowned at her freshly stitched spilt lip and the brace that was wrapped around her knuckles.

“Lots Deano.” she giggled, her eyes glassy.

“Great.” Dean muttered, looking at Sam, “You’re driving home with her. I dealt with a high Evan the last time she got sick and was on cold meds.”

“Yes, she warned us that she gets…. loopy on pain meds, but I had no idea she’d be like this.” Hamer spoke up, shaking his head at her and smiling fondly.

“You haven’t seen nothing yet.” Sam told him, as he helped her sit down on the bed again, “But she’s usually not so giggly, I’m guessing that she’s exhausted as well.”

“You can take her home as soon as we get all the information off of her phone.” Hamer said, “Wilson here will download everything onto his computer and then you can go.”

“We packed up all her stuff for her from her hotel room, and Sarge has her bow.” Scott spoke up, smiling at Evan and winking, causing her to blush and me to frown.

Sam handed her phone over, “She’s gotten a few new texts since we got on the road.” he told the tech guy, Wilson. “But it’s all there. A timeline up until she left on her impromptu road trip.”

“Good.” Wilson replied as he plugged her phone in  "That helps a lot. This will only take a few minutes.“

"I will go get her stuff from the truck.” Scott announced, smiling at Evan once more, who blushed and giggled some more.

“I’ll help.” Dean growled, glaring at the cops back. Hamer followed them, presumably to get her bow for Dean.

By the time they all got back, Wilson was done with her phone and Evan was saying goodbye to everyone, hugging the stoic sergeant and the blushing Wilson. Scott  hugged her and slipped her a card, undoubtedly with his phone number on it . The two officers whom she injured pretended to hide and plead for mercy when she walked up to them, but then laughed before pulling her in for a hug. I was amazed, she seemed to have charmed every single person she came into contact with. Every cop wanted to say goodbye to her, and she even wrote down her information and promised to come back to talk to the local archery club.

“It’s like she managed to charm every single cop in the place.” I wondered out loud, shaking my head as I watched the last of the goodbyes take place.

“She has that effect on people.” Dean admitted, smiling at his… loopy.. little sister. “Come Evan, it’s a long drive back home.”

“Here, this is my number.” Hamer said, handing Dean a card “We cancelled the APB on her truck, but if any cops pull you over on the way home, just tell them to call me and I will work it out. And I have already talked to the local police in her hometown, so they are on the lookout for this Derek character. There is more than enough evidence to charge him with stalking.”

“Thank you Sir.” Dean replied, shaking his hand “We appreciate it. Sammy will be driving her truck home, but this will be a huge help if he’s pulled over. ”

Sam shook the sergeants’ hand, as did myself and Ketch, before following Dean and Evan out.

“Psssssttt Deano… Sammy” she whispered loudly, “Who are the suits? and why are they following us?”

“They are….friends of ours. Acquaintances really. We will explain it all to you in the morning.” Dean told her as we stopped by her truck. Evan looked us over carefully, fatigue evident in her eyes.

“Hello Miss Owens, I’m Mick Davies.” I introduced myself, “This is Arthur Ketch.”

“We met earlier, right?” she guessed as Sam opened the side door of the truck, and motioning for her to get inside.

“Yes we did.” I answered, as she crawled into the back seat, smiling when I saw her lean against the far window and close her eyes.

“That’s nice.” she mumbled as she fell asleep.

*****

**_Mick’s POV_**                                                                                                       ****

It was decided that I would drive back with Sam, in Evan’s truck, while Dean and Ketch drove back in the impala. We had only been on the road for about 45 minutes when I heard a mumble from the back seat, turning around to see what Evan said, I was surprised to see that she was still fast asleep. Shrugging, I turned to look out the windshield again when I heard it.

“I want the floppy one.” she mumbled, causing Sam to grin, and shake his head.

“What is it this time?” he muttered, shooting me an amused look, “Sorry about this….. Evan talks in her sleep. Loudly.”

“She also sings in her sleep.” he added, as he reached out and switched off the radio, and fiddled with his phone, propping it against the windshield.  Once that was done, he raised his voice and looked in the rear-view mirror at his sleeping sister.

“What is it that you want Evan?”

Lemme go, I gotta catch the bunnies.“ she mumbled, tossing her uninjured arm out as if reaching for something.

"Which bunny?” Sam asked, grinning widely, and that’s when I noticed that he was filming the whole exchange.

“I want the one with the floppy ears!” she whined, pouting in her sleep, “I have to catch the bunnies!”

“I’m busy driving Ev, but Mick is going to hand you a net, and then you can go catch the bunnies.” Sam said calmly, looking at me and gesturing with one hand.

“Just pretend to hand her a net.” he hissed, glancing back at his sister.

“Ok..a..y.” I said slowly, turning and reaching my arm into the back seat as if I was handing her something. “Here you go Evander.”

She reached her arm out, groping the air before she found my hand and latched on to it, gripping it tightly and smiling happily, causing a warm feeling to spread through me at her sweet smile.

“Thank you Micky Mouse!” she  sighed, letting go of my hand and crushing my spirit slightly at her words. And making me wonder what that feeling was.

“Now be very very quiet… I am hunting wabbits.” she mumbled, snuggling down into a more comfortable position, “Here bunny bunny…. here bunny bunny…”

I watched as she fell back into a deep sleep, silent again as she hunted rabbits in her dreams. I turned and looked at Sam, who burst out laughing, causing me to chuckle along with him as he reached out to stop recording.

“That was the best one yet.” he chuckled, shaking his head, “Dean will love this!”

“Does she do that a lot?” I asked him, wanting to know more about his charming sister.

“Yes, one of the funniest times was when she accused Dean of stealing her mascara.” he chuckled, “That’s when we found out that she talks in her sleep.”

I couldn’t but laugh at that thought of the tiny woman loudly demanding that her big brother give her mascara back. “That must have been funny” I commented, shaking my head.

“It was, I teased Dean about it for days…. then one night she started yelling at me in her sleep to stop using her curling iron and Dean spit his beer out all over the place he laughed so hard.” he admitted, grinning at the memory.

I laughed out right at that, “Those seem like very weird things to accuse her brothers of taking.” I commented, looking over at the tall hunter, “What is that about?”

“Her little sister. They used to share a room.” he explained, “And her sister used to borrow her things.”

“Oh so she has a sister?” I asked, wanting to know more about her.

“Yes she does. ” he replied, “Three actually. And a little brother…. well two little brothers, Adam included. She’s the eldest.”

“Aside from you and your brother.” I said, before pausing and looking over my shoulder at her. “How old is she anyways?”

“29.” Sam answered, “She’s 5 years younger than me, and 9 years younger than Dean. And I’m sorry but I am not sure on the names and ages of her siblings, aside from her brother Griffin. The sisters I get mixed up.”

“I do know that there are some large age gaps, her youngest sister is only 16.” he mused, “At least I think that is right. I haven’t really met them all.”

“Why not?” I asked curiously, looking over at him.

“I don’t know….” he started before sighing and shaking his head, “Well I do know why. She had the perfect life, pretty much. She wasn’t raised in the life, she went to school. University, hell she made it to the Olympics! She had two loving parents. Brothers and sisters…. Dean and I never wanted to drag all our crap into her… their lives, so we kept our distance.”

“Then how?” I asked, glancing at Sam once again.

“She asked to meet up, saying that she believed that we were related. Which we of course didn’t believe. We put her through a series of tests to determine if she was a monster or human… she slapped Dean across the face and threw a phone at me before storming out. We went after her in an attempt to explain that we were not freaks… but she was just gone. We had packed up and left, certain that she went to the police when we got the call. Werewolves who recognized us had taken her. They were using her as bait to lure us out. We went to save her of course, and we both got caught. We managed to get loose, and Dean told me to get Evan out of there while he distracted them. We made it outside when Evan demanded to know what they were, so I told her. She responded with a Dean level of sassiness, one that left no doubt that she was our sister. I told her to stay out in the car while I went to get Dean out, and I told her if anything attacked her, to shoot it with a gun that I left her, one with silver bullets. The werewolves had me pinned, making me watch while they turned Dean into a werewolf, and I was to be his first meal. Then the werewolves started dropping.. it was Evan shooting from up in a tree. She saved both our lives that day.” he explained, before glancing at me. “Then she had the nerve to tell me that guns were the easy way out, bows were more challenging.”

I had to laugh outright at that, I only just met her but I could already see her saying that. “That’s quite funny.” I chuckled, shaking my head “And she’s right you know.”

“I know.” Sam replied, “But you should have seen Dean, he was grumbling about beginners luck, and she looked him dead in the eye and said: I have several medals proving otherwise, and two of them are Olympic medals. You really do not want to challenge me on this.”

“What did Dean say?” I asked, intrigued by the story.

“He called bullshit. She called him a damsel in distress… and I said that she was definitely related to us and well the rest is history.” he told me, smiling at the memory.

“She called him a what?” I repeated incredulously, not quite believing my ears.

“A damsel in distress…. well that she actually said was: Oooh the alpha male is mad that he was the damsel in distress and not the mighty hunter.” he corrected himself, grinning at the memory.

“She sounds like quite the character.” I chuckled, shaking my head at the thought.

“She is.”

“The bunny stole my sock and gave it to a moose!!” Evan cried out suddenly, I looked at Sam, wondering what to do.

“Oh, that’s code for she’s cold.” Sam explained, attempting to shrug out of le his jacket while trying to steer. “Whenever she’s cold at night, she accuses someone of stealing her socks.”

“I got it mate.” I said, taking my jacket off  and reaching back to gently drape it over her.

“Thanks for getting my sock back from the moose, Mick the bunny.” she mumbled as she pulled my coat tighter around herself.

“And apparently she thinks you stole it.” Sam laughed, shaking his head.

“Yes… and apparently I’m a bunny” I said dryly.

“I’m the moose.” he replied, “And she calls Dean a squirrel.”

“But a bunny?”  I questioned, “Do I come off as bunny like?”

“At least it’s not Micky Mouse again.” Sam shot back.

I grimaced at that, “That is true mate, but I’d rather not be a small furry creature at all.“ I grumbled, giving him a lopsided grin.

A sleepy mumble from the back seat helped change my mind.

"I like bunnies.”

“ _Then again… it could be worse.”_ I thought, smiling as I looked the sleeping woman in the rear view mirror, “ _And at least she knows my name.”_

Why that mattered so much to me, I had no idea.

*****


End file.
